Jealousy
by Ae123monkey
Summary: Jealousy can get in the way of things, but it can also bring people together. So how do Miku and Luka deal with it even though they're just best friends? It's a fluffy one-shot, Negitoro style! XD


**a.n. Sorry, this just popped into my head. I've been sick this past week, I think this is a good way to get back on the road to recovery. It's pretty f****luffy, I think. :) Enjoy.**

**I do not own Vocaloid or any characters I am writing about in this story. :)**

* * *

Fifteen-year-old Miku Hatsune sat in one of the seats in the vast, empty theater, watching Luka with a pout. Said girl, Luka, had a smile plastered on her face as she spoke animatedly with all of her other friends, who surrounded her after the concert.

It was a cold December night, and the Vocaloid High School Choir had just had their winter concert, full of carols and merry cheer, mentions of joy and laughter. Luka, being the star alto of the choir, had of course gotten a solo in the very first song, being the full, rich voice to enthrall many with its resonance. Yes, Luka was one to truly marvel at; she was a junior, but had already left a whole legacy behind her throughout the years. She was the first freshman to make it into the top state choir, the first sophomore to have sung a level one solo at contest (one being the hardest) and gotten superior ratings from all the judges, as well as the first alto in _years_ who was able to sing that opening solo with well-trained vibrato. Above all else, though, Luka was a jovial person. She wasn't snobbish or stuck-up about anything; she claimed this was because the second she started to brag, she'd fall. Most importantly, seventeen-year-old Luka Megurine was Miku Hatsune's best friend.

Long after Miku had stopped watching Luka intently with a pout on her face, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around in her seat, finding Luka smiling at her charmingly. Miku tried her best to keep her pout from breaking, but found it hard to do so under Luka's oh-so-genuinely happy blue eyes. Instead, she sighed and smiled.

"Hey. It's been a while." Luka grinned and poked her cheek slowly, trying to make her kouhai's smile widen.

Miku batted her hand away and resumed pouting, unaffected by Luka's typical antics. "I missed you..." Miku mumbled this after much internal debate. She was a very shy girl and had trouble expressing her feelings. For the most part, everything came very naturally with Luka, but she still got nervous, saying certain things.

Luka laughed lightly and tugged Miku into a hug by her wrist. "I couldn't quite hear you, love~"

Miku began struggling slightly, then gave up after Luka tightened her grip. _God, PLEASE don't let go..._"I missed you." She stated this blankly, as casually as if she were asking about the weather or the time.

Luka smiled and laced her fingers with Miku's, leading her onto the stage which was still brightly lit. "I was up here, and I was scanning the crowd for your face. I smiled at you a bunch once I found you. Did you catch it?"

Miku hesitated. She had smiled back at Luka and doubted Luka could see her, and she had caught every single smile and glance Luka had sent her. During the whole concert, Miku's teal eyes were trained solely on Luka's form once she had found it amidst the sea of girls clad in elegant black blouses and long velvety navy blue skirts that flowed like dresses (had one not examined the outfit closely, it would appear that they _were_, in fact, dresses). Miku thought Luka looked gorgeous, with her long pink hair done up elegantly on her head, and her make-up making her look alluring and playful and just downright gorgeous all at the same time.

Miku didn't say any of that. When Luka stared at her extensively, only then did she realize that she had to answer the question.

She blushed slightly, the tips of her ears turning pink. "U-uh...no, sorry...I didn't catch them..."

Luka lowered her eyes in slight disappointment before masking it with her bright smile once more. "Oh...um, okay. Well. How'd you like the concert?"

Miku smiled. "It was WONDERFUL. Your solo was just _amazing, _Luka!" _You're just amazing..._

Luka grinned. "Thanks. I practiced that one a lot, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to pull off the quick transitions with the vibrato too...but I guess it turned out kinda okay. How are you? How's ninth grade?"

"It's okay, I guess...I wish I had some friends there..."

Luka leaned down and kissed Miku's cheek, causing Miku to blush heavily. "You'll find friends, you're a sweet girl and you have charisma. Don't worry about it."

Miku smiled, a genuine, totally at-ease smile. "I love you Luka-Senpai..."

Luka giggled slightly, pulling Miku into a hug. "I love you too, Miku-chan."

This time, Miku hugged her back (tightly) instead of struggling.

* * *

At lunch the Monday after Friday's concert, Luka and Miku sat together at lunch, just as they always did. They always had some other company join them, but they were never as important as they were to each other. The company changed and shifted throughout the weeks and months and even years, but they stayed together, like a constant factor where all else were variables. All they really needed was one another, and no one seemed to get in the way of that.

That was, of course, until SeeU began sitting with them.

SeeU was the new girl. She was in Luka's grade and had moved from Korea not long ago, speaking perfect Japanese, Korean, as well as English due to her heritage from her mother's side. She had met Miku through Luka and had begun speaking to her every free chance she got.

Luka, for the most part, was not one to get defensive about her friends or protect them (overly so, at least). But somehow, throughout the weeks, SeeU had floated closer and closer to Miku, encroaching on the time Luka and her used to spend alone _together_, making her appearance known. Luka had watched their interaction for weeks on end, observing SeeU ask Miku questions and hug her the same way Luka had done in the past. Moreover, Luka watched Miku's reaction closely. She hadn't even said a word about it, and though she did look slightly uncomfortable, she never backed away from SeeU's questions. Luka's only saving grace was that when SeeU hugged Miku, Miku would shy away.

When you stretch a rubber-band, after a certain point it will snap. Luka was the same way, _especially_ with Miku. So one day, as SeeU began talking with Miku at lunch like she usually did, Luka angrily stabbed her pasta, seething silently in the background. Or maybe not so silently, in regards to her next outburst.

"Maybe if she wanted you to know, she'd _tell YOU_, don't you think...?" Luka's reply was curt and formal, almost forced.

SeeU paused, her foolishly unknowing smile barely faltering as she looked at Luka, who was hiding her eyes under her bangs. "Huh, I guess so. Sorry~! Anyways..."

As SeeU continued her conversation with Miku, Luka picked up her tray and left. When Miku glanced at her curiously, Luka gave her an indifferent stare, mumbling under her breath that she'd go get some more food.

Luka never came back.

* * *

Classes had ended that day and Luka had packed her things to leave, slinging her black bag over one shoulder and hiking onward into the courtyard. Normally Luka and Miku met in the rotunda of their school to catch up before going home, one final time they'd enjoy together before enduring homework. Today, however, Luka was having none of that.

_My GOD, she just...UGH. She's_ MY_ best friend, _I _knew her longer than SHE did...and why the heck didn't Miku say anything anyway? Or...maybe I'm just being stupid. Yeah. Miku's allowed to talk to whoever she wants to. Not my problem. Why do I care so much anyway?_

Luka paused. _Because I love her...but just as a best friend, right? Yeah..._

She reached home relatively fast, opening the front door and throwing her bag down onto the ground. She sat down in her living room, turning on the TV to create some distraction for her addled mind. It worked...

Until her phone buzzed with a text from Miku.

Luka, not being wise enough to check the sender before opening, tapped the text to read it without a second thought.

_(Miku):_ _Hey, __what was up with you today? _

Luka stared at her phone, scrunching up her nose in slight annoyance. Grumbling to herself, she typed out a fast reply and hit send before she could question herself.

_(RE: Luka): Nothing "was up with me" today. I'm fine._

She turned off the TV, wanting to give her full attention to Miku through her text messages. The bright screen almost seemed to taunt her with its visual silence: _No new messages._ She waited and waited, but the next reply came several minutes later, just as she had given up and was about to turn off her phone.

_(Miku): I'm coming over._

Luka rolled her eyes and rushed up the stairs, pulling out a change of clothes and getting ready to shower. She asked herself why she was doing this, almost afraid of the answer she might get.

_Because you want to look nice for _her,_ you idiot._

She sighed once more and stepped into the shower. _It's not like she's even looking anyway, what does it matter? _But in her heart of hearts, Luka knew the answer. She really, _desperately_ wanted Miku to like her. _But WHY...? It's not like YOU like HER, right?_

Luka stumbled slightly, almost dropping the clothes she was carrying.

..._Right...?_

* * *

Luka had always praised herself for her excellent timing: it had saved her from a multitude of embarrassing and demanding situations. And luckily, it hadn't yet failed her.

Just as she had finished dressing herself in dark skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, Miku rang the doorbell. Luka, wanting to be punctual, leaped down the stairs in bounds, skipping over the last four steps entirely and catching her balance once her feet hit the ground running. Before opening the door, however, she stood there for a few seconds, fixing her hair and taking a minute to catch her breath. After pushing the last wet strand of pink hair behind her ear, she pulled the door open to see Miku standing there, smiling sweetly at her with her hands clasped in front of her.

_Like an angel..._

Luka couldn't help it; she started to smile, grinning like a fool. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a small voice whispered to her that she _should_ be angry, that Miku _shouldn't_ have this effect on her and she should still be jealous and upset over lunch, but one look at Miku's bubbly teal-blue eyes, and Luka had given up without a fight.

"May I come in?" Luka was shaken out of her stupor as she heard Miku's voice gently push through her thoughts.

She dumbly stepped to the side, shivering slightly when Miku brushed up against her while passing.

Miku paused as Luka locked the door, waiting close behind her.

_Too close..._

As Luka turned around, she bumped into Miku, making her slip on the tile floor. What happened next seemed almost like slow-motion, though in reality it happened in a fraction of a second. Luka saw Miku's eyes widen as she began to fall. Miku was reaching out, trying to hold something to stop her from falling. The closest thing happened to be Luka, but she didn't react; Luka reacted for her. Stretching her arms out and leaning forward, Luka caught her before she fell; instead, Miku ended up with her arms around Luka's neck in a dipped position, Luka's pink hair surrounding her like a curtain, keeping the whole world out except for the two of them. After letting out a breath of relief that Miku hadn't fallen, Luka realized how close they were. It seemed like Miku did too, as a light pink dusted her cheeks and her eyes widened slightly.

Miku's arms tightened around Luka's neck, and Luka immediately pulled Miku up and jumped away from her as if she were poisonous, blushing heavily and averting her eyes. "Sorry...f-for...bumping into you."

Miku giggled and took hold of Luka's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Thank you for catching me."

Luka smiled shyly and shrugged her shoulders, unprepared for when Miku tugged her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. "Mm...Senpai smells nice..." Luka blushed heavier and wrapped her arms around Miku.

Eventually, they had to separate, and so Luka peeled herself away from Miku and dragged her over to the couch, turning on the TV once more. Sitting down, she patted the spot next to her. Miku smiled mischievously and sat down extremely close to Luka, hugging her waist and leaning her head into the crook of her neck. Luka's blush, which had only recently died down, rekindled itself with the feeling of Miku's warm breath on her neck and her heartbeat against her arm.

The two of them remained silent for a while, watching the discovery channel with halfhearted interest. Throughout the program, Luka had draped an arm over Miku's shoulders, looking down at her as inconspicuously as she possible could. Seeing no apparent negative reaction, she even went as far as to lean her head on hers. At the next ad break, Miku deftly picked up the remote and switched off the TV, pinning Luka on the couch and sitting on top of her.

Luka blinked once, her eyes wide. "Wh-what...?"

Miku stared at her blankly, a stern look on her face. "I want you to tell me why you spoke out against SeeU today at lunch. Are you guys in a feud? Did she do something wrong? Tell me."

Luka regained her composure and narrowed her eyes, her anger beginning to brew. "No, we're not in a feud. But YES, she _did_ do something she shouldn't have."

Miku put hands on Luka's shoulders. "What did she do?"

Luka pushed Miku back gently, sitting up and looking away. "I'm not telling you."

Miku sat criss-cross in front of Luka, holding her hands to eliminate any chance of escape. "Why not?! Don't you think I _deserve_ to know?! I'm your BEST. FRIEND. We promised long ago to tell each other EVERYTHING!"

Miku's voice had been steadily rising in volume, and Luka's reply matched its intensity. "OH yeah, you care a TON, don't you! It's YOUR fault for not noticing why I was upset anyway! Whenever _you're _upset, I ALWAYS know why, because I PAY ATTENTION to you and I CARE!"

This set Miku off. "What, so you think _I_ don't care?! Luka, WHY the HECK would I be here if I didn't care about you?! Tell me why you were telling off Seeu!"

"Why does it matter anyway? I just said ONE THING. Life moves ON, Miku!"

"It matters to ME! Tell me!"

Luka ran a hand through her hair in exasperation, her eyebrows scrunched together angrily. "FINE! You know what? _Here._ The reason I spoke out against SeeU today was because I was JEALOUS, okay? She's ALWAYS talking to you, we're never together anymore, and I mean together _alone,_ WITHOUT _her_! YOU'RE even talking about her! 'Oh, SeeU told me this', or 'Wait for SeeU' or the WORST one, 'Hey, where's SeeU~?' when it's the FIRST time you're seeing me in the day!" Luka crossed her arms, breathing hard with an angry expression on her face.

Miku stood, dumbfounded. After a second, she took on an angry expression of her own. "Well what about YOU?! I was at the concert and had stayed after JUST to talk to YOU! But NO, you had your other friends who COULDN'T wait till tomorrow to congratulate you on your solo! That was MY time with you, Luka! And you're MY best friend! MINE, not THEIRS! I miss you more, I LOVE you more, and I guarantee that I pine after you more..." The last part of the sentence, spoken in a mumble, had intrigued Luka.

Luka leaned forward, her anger dying and giving way to surprise. "You...pine after me...? What do you mean...?" _She doesn't really...no. It's impossible...but maybe...God I hope..._

It was Miku's turn to run her hands through her hair. "YES, Luka. I _pine_ after you. And I don't want to tell you why."

Luka paused, then smiled devilishly as she pinned Miku down on the couch just as Miku had to Luka moments before. "Why~?"

Miku looked away. "I'm not going to tell you _anything_."

Luka pouted, widening her crystal-blue eyes in a way she knew Miku had trouble resisting. "...Please...?"

She shook her head, looking away. Luka continued to pout, trying to do anything that would whittle away at her best friend's iron-hard resolve. Eventually, Miku glanced at her once more and sighed.

"Fine. But I'm only answering yes or no questions, okay?"

Luka smiled brightly, shifting so that she was no longer on top of Miku but sitting beside her. Miku sat up as well, grumbling slightly to herself.

"Okay...um...you do it because you're jealous, right?"

"Yes, partly."

Luka smiled and began thinking about what that could mean. _Partly, hmm..._Her next question caught Miku by surprise.

"Do you love me~?"

Miku stuttered slightly before coming up with a decent answer. "Y-yeah, of course I do, you dork, you're my best friend!"

"No, I mean in the _romantic_ way."

Miku paused, letting her bangs hide her eyes. "Luka, you can't expect me to answer that..."

Luka nodded in understanding. "Hmm..." She reached out and encased Miku's hands in hers, interlocking their fingers. "I'm sorry."

Miku smiled slightly, her eyes shining earnestly. "You're not running away..." She let herself trail off, staring at their hands, feeling how they fit so perfectly together.

Luka nodded and scooted closer to her on the couch, their legs now touching as they sat side by side. "I'd never run away from you, I'd die from cuteness deprivation."

They giggled together before Luka took on a more serious expression. "No, seriously. I'd never leave you...I love you too much to do that."

Miku stiffened slightly. Catching this, Luka rubbed her back and squeezed her hand reassuringly, speaking in a soothing voice. "Miku...do you love me?"

Miku looked towards Luka in shock, her mouth slightly ajar. She tried to protest, but she saw the soft sincerity of Luka and how gentle she was even though she'd tease people relentlessly quite often. After a moment's silence, Miku hung her head, withdrawing her hand from Luka's and playing with her fingers in her lap.

"...Yes, Luka, I do. I'm so, so sorry it had to be you and you had to suffer this but you're-"

Luka had pulled her forward and wrapped her arms around her waist, her lips on Miku's. Miku's eyes had shot open, only to realize what was happening and close them seconds later, savoring the sweetest, softest, gentlest, most _Luka_ thing she had ever experienced. Luka gently pushed Miku back down onto the couch as Miku's arms wrapped around her neck. After a few more moments, the two separated, breathless and red-cheeked, staring into each other's eyes as Luka lay quietly on top of Miku.

Surprisingly, Miku was the first to break the silence. "Y-you...kissed...me..."

Luka giggled, sensing Miku's uncertainty and kissing her cheek softly. "Sorry, was that a disappointment?"

Miku's eyes widened as she shook her head almost violently. "No! No...it's just...that means..."

Luka kissed her mouth quickly once more and sat up, pulling Miku into her lap and turning her so that her back was to Luka's front. She then wrapped her arms around Miku's waist and pulled her back into her body, leaning her head on Miku's shoulder and putting her mouth next to Miku's ear, hardly whispering. "I love you too. I've loved you for a long time, that's why I got so upset when SeeU came and started stealing my Miku away from me..."

Miku shivered and blushed, feeling Luka's warm breath and voice in her ear. On top of that, with Luka calling Miku _hers_, she practically couldn't keep herself from melting into her arms.

"Luka, I love you...you're mine, _please_ be mine..."

Luka leaned forward and kissed her neck. "Of course, love. But only if you'd be mine."

Miku smiled widely, nodding. "I was yours probably the first time I ever saw you..."

Luka smiled back and leaned down, softly biting and sucking at the base of her neck, licking and kissing one spot over and over. "Now you're officially mine..."

Miku's eyes had closed and she hardly kept from moaning out loud, letting out soft whimpers instead. "O-okay..."

Luke giggled and ran her thumb over the mark slowly. "I love you Miku..."

Miku let out a sigh of relief she didn't realize she had been holding in. "I love you too Luka, more than you can imagine..."

Luke shifted under Miku slightly, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on, letting Miku curl up into her once more.

After watching the ending of the show, Miku got off of Luka and stood in front of her. "Hey, do you want to go upstairs?"

Luka smirked and got up behind Miku, linking her arms around Miku's waist and whispering in her ear once more. "Ooooh, she moves fast...she's already thinking of bed business...I'm cool with that, just help me wash the sheets afterwards..."

Miku blushed and squirmed out of Luka's arms, slapping one of them. "Luka! Gah...no...stop it..."

Luka laughed heartily. "I'm sorry, I can't help but tease you...if I was teasing at all." She winked, dashing up the stairs and into her room.

Miku couldn't help but laugh as she followed her best friend and lover up the stairs. Never again would SeeU get in the way of things, because she'd be competing with _Luka_, and in Miku's eyes, no one vaguely even _compared_ to her Luka.

And the best part was that Luka felt the same way about Miku; it was just so clear in the way Luka glomped her after she walked into her room, as well as all of the sweetest kisses Miku had ever gotten, and just the way she looked at her with adoration and affection in her eyes, even after Miku lost at all of the video games they played.

"Luka...?"

"Yes~?"

"I love you."

Luka smiled. "I love you too, darling."

Miku felt warmth blooming from her heart.

* * *

**a.n. So. It's LONG. For me, anyway. This is my first one shot, please review to tell me how I did! Thanks. :) I worked pretty hard on this...so...**

**Please REVIEW~!**


End file.
